Always My Heart
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: After returning from LA, Kate finds Josh has been cheating on her. Kate puts an end to their relationship and seeks out the advice of Castle. Together they will journey from Partners in crime to partners in life, expect everything we have come to love about our Dynamic Duo as they embark on a journey of the heart to find the one who will hold it for forevermore. Set Season Three
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo!, Knight Rider Alpha again.**_

_**Hello Everyone, As some of you may of noticed i have done some spring cleaning in my Story List and have archived Treasure Adventures and Rescue My Heart. Now this doesn't mean i will not repost them in the future but i have another idea and rather than have too many active stories at once i have archived them.**_

_**So here's another offering for all my fans set in Season Three, set after Beckett and Castle's return from Los Angeles 03x22.**_

**Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's.**

_**Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. - Ann Landers**_

* * *

_...Now for the hard part, kid. It's clear that you and Castle have something real. And you're fighting it. But trust me, putting the job ahead of your heart is a mistake. Risking our hearts is why we're alive. The last thing you want is to look back on your life and wonder if only..._

The voice of Mike Royce echoed through the weary mind of one Detective Kate Beckett, having just returned from Los Angeles after avenging the death of her old Training Officer Mike Royce. His letter resting in her jacket pocket close to her heart his words touching something deep inside her soul, brought forward a subject that she had tried to bury over and over again.

The elevator slowed to a stop as the doors opened as Kate dragged herself down the hall her suitcase trailing behind her, she approached her apartment door as she grabbed her keys pushing the key into lock she heard two voices from inside the apartment. Her cop instincts activated immediately as she reached down to her hip pulling her gun, Kate mouth hung low at the sight before her.

Standing in her very living room completely uninvited was her Boyfriend Josh currently lip locking some blonde, it's wasn't the fact he was tonguing some bimbo it was the fact he was standing in her apartment doing so.

"Josh..." Kate said holstering her weapon.

The cardiac surgeon immediately detached his lips from the blond and stared wide eyed at Kate, her sudden arrival causing his move to gape like that of a goldfish.

"Kate...this isn't what it looks like" sputtered Josh stepping towards her.

Kate narrowed her eyes her mouth drawn in a tight line "Then tell me what this looks like Josh" she snarled.

"It sort of just happened" said Josh raking a hand through his hair.

"It sort of just happened" Kate repeated "You know Josh i thought we had a chance you know, but this just confirms everything i ever thought about you"

Josh's eyes widened "Kate what are you saying" he sputtered.

"This is over" snarled the Detective "We are done, this end now, i thought we had a chance I thought we had something but you decided to throw all that away for some bimbo who likes how your tongue tastes" said Kate as he stepped towards Josh.

"Hey who are you calling a Bimbo" screeched the blond but soon closed her mouth with one solid death glare from Beckett.

Josh looking to regain control of the quickly spiralling situation placed his hand on Kate's shoulder, however that was the worst mistake he had ever made as Kate's anger boiled over as her closed fist suddenly impacted Josh check knocking him to the ground with a thud.

"Pick yourself up and get the hell out of my apartment Josh, take your trash with you and if you ever try to contact me again you will live to regret it" roared Kate as Josh picked himself up cupping his bruised and bloodied cheek as he walked out of the apartment followed closely by the bimbo.

"One more thing" said Kate looking over her shoulder.

"Hmm"

"Leave the key you stole on the table, you won't need it anymore"

Josh did as ordered leaving the door key he had stolen a copy of by the door as it closed behind him, now Kate refused to shed a tear at what had happened her only regret was the time she had wasted on a relationship that obviously had no chance. She quickly locked the door and went straight to her bedroom and grabbed every little knick-nack that Josh had left at the apartment since their time together, she threw each item into a trash bag before throwing the filled sack down the building garbage chute.

So here she stood in her silent empty apartment closed fists resting on her hips, she should of seen this coming, she should of expected this. She knew she need to talk to someone she needed to vent to someone who might understand, someone who had always been their for her.

_Someone like Castle._

She walked towards the door grabbing her keys and descended in the elevator, she climbed into her car before speeding across the city towards the corner of Crosby and Broome.

_Castle's Loft._

* * *

In the dim lights of the loft bathing the spacious abode in partial darkness matching the mood of a certain writer, in his office nursing a tumbler of expensive Irish Whiskey sat Richard Castle his mind racing with the recent events of Los Angeles more specifically the conversation with Beckett on that couch.

He could feel the spark between between them but almost as soon at it appeared it was gone and so was Beckett retreating to her bedroom, he remembered just staring at the door for several minutes wondering what he should do until common sense won out and he retired to his own.

As with every moment their ever shared there timing was terrible as he retired he only just missing her reappearance, but as many have said hindsight is 20/20 and one simple truth remained Beckett was in a relationship with some hotshot Doctor. Castle gulped back the remaining amber liquid before pouring another, he knew was it was like to be cheated on and he would never wish that pain on anyone especially Kate.

_Kate Beckett_

The person who had invaded his every thought, his every wish, his every hope. He loved her it was just that simple, but she had someone that loved her and if she was happy then he was happy, learning to love is sometimes realising their happiness comes before you own.

He was soon interrupted by a knock at the door standing he stepped towards the door slowly the late hour adding to his tiredness, he knew Alexis was staying at a friends and his Mother was god knows where so who could be at the door.

He opened the door to reveal someone he wasn't expecting.

_Kate_

"Hey Castle, Can we talk?" she asked

Rapidly recovering from his shock and remembering his manners he stepped back "Sure Beckett, please come in" he said.

"Thanks" replied Kate stepping past the threshold as Castle closed the door.

"So what's up?" asked Castle directing her over the couch as he sat down beside her.

Kate took a deep breath elbows resting on her knees as she nervously tucked stray locks of her hair behind her ears, she then looked at her Partner ready to speak.

"Josh and I broke up" she said simply.

Castle had to resist the urge to do a happy dance at the news, but that was soon overridden by his urge to be their for Beckett.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got back to my apartment and he was their with some blond woman, they were making out in my living room Castle. I mean who does that sort of stuff really" huffed Kate at the absurdity of what she had witnessed.

"Well it could of been worse Beckett" said Castle smirking "She could of been a Brunette" he finishing hoping to see her smile.

Beckett knew that humour from Castle was his way sometimes and this was no different as it earned him the same eye roll and a playful shove.

"Don't even joke about that Castle" replied Beckett.

"Well if i can't joke would sarcasm work" said Castle standing from his seat "Can i offer you a glass of something, wine, whiskey, Mai-Tai..." he rattled off now standing in his kitchen.

"Do you even know how to make a Mai-Tai, Castle?"

"I own a Bar if you hadn't noticed Beckett"

"That still doesn't answer the question Mr Castle"

"Touche Detective"

Beckett smiled at the banter "Wine would be fine, I'll save your cocktail making skill for another time"

"I'll hold you too that" replied Castle as he sat back and handed her a half filled glass of White wine.

"Do you know what happened tonight doesn't even bother me that much, in fact i think it saved me a lot of trouble" said Kate looking down at the wine.

"What do you mean?"

"It was never going to last Castle! it was a relationship built on barely seeing each other, both so busy with our own lives it was comfortable but it wasn't what i wanted"

"What do you want Beckett?" asked Castle.

"Someone that can be there for me, someone i can dive in with, someone who can be their when i need them and not when it suits them" said Kate.

Castle took a deep breath and gently placed a hand on her knee "You will always have someone who is here for you Beckett, besides i have yet to find anyone else that can handle the ever so great Detective Kate Beckett" jested Castle.

Kate smiled "Well i don't feel so great at the moment" she replied.

Castle then turned serious for a moment "Look Kate..." her given name gaining her full attention "...I know what it feels like to be cheated on, i mean when Alexis was small i came home to find my little girl crying in her crib and Meredith in bed with her Director so I've been where you are. You can't look at this like it's your fault sometimes relationships don't work out and that's ok" said Castle.

"Story of my life really" whispered Beckett thinking over every failed relationship Sorensen, Demming and now Josh.

"Same here" replied Castle lifting his wine glass high and pushing it towards Beckett "To the lonely hearts club"

Beckett shook her head in response to the ridiculous toast but clinked her glass with his toasting to the lonely hearts club.

Castle sipped his wine before place the glass on the table in front of him "When did Montgomery say you had to report back" he asked.

"He's given me a couple of days i think" said Kate.

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow" he asked.

Beckett just shook her head "No not that I can think of, Why?" she asked.

"Well meet me here tomorrow say about ten thirty and bring you Harley" said Castle with an edge of excitement in his voice.

Beckett narrowed her eyes at her Partner "What are you planning Castle"

"Just a little surprise to take your mind off things honest"

Kate sighed "You know i don't like surprises Castle" she said.

Castle smiled "Trust me your gonna like this one, scouts honour"

"You were never a scout"

Castle gasped and gripped his chest in mock horror "Oh you wound me Detective" he said.

Beckett just laughed before finishing her wine and standing to her feet as Castle followed "Well if want me here at ten thirty i better get home get some shut eye" she said heading towards the door that Castle duly opened for her "Thank you for listening Castle even at this late hour"

"Hey it's what Partner's do" replied Castle simply

Kate smiled before he crowded into his space and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, with a trademark Beckett smile she departed as Castle closed the door behind him a mega-watt smile gracing his own features.

This could be the start of something great.

* * *

_**Chapter One done.**_

_**This is first step of my new multi chapter, Expect romance, drama, playful banter and precinct hi-jinks. Everything that we love about the greatness that Andrew Marlowe created. My one shots story will remain active and i will update that and this story periodically, so i hope you all liked this first chapter.**_

_**Remember Reviews are love people.**_

_**Knight Rider Alpha (Out)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo!, Knight Rider Alpha again.**_

_**I pleased so many of you liked the first chapter, the response has been amazing as usual so thank you. To my guest reviewers I would like to thank you all for you critique's, I apologise for my lack of editing I think i shouldn't write tired again. **_

_**So thank you all and I hope you like this second chapter. **_

**Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's.**

_**Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within. - James A. Baldwin**_

* * *

The incessant beep of an alarm broke the silence of the morning in the cosy bedroom of one Detective Kate Beckett, reaching over her hand slamming down the clock at the side of her bed before she rolled onto her back her hazel eyes staring at the ceiling above her. Only waiting a few moments before throwing back the covers the cool air of the apartment cooling her warm skin, she trudged towards the bathroom immediately turning the taps to the shower. Soon enough the room was filled with a cloud of steam as she climbed in letting the near scalding water wash over her skin.

Her mind replayed the events of the last twenty four hours arriving back from her unexpected LA trip to find her boyfriend kissing someone else, someone that wasn't her, in her apartment no less the complete absurdity of the situation would make any sane person shake their head in resignation.

But would of it hurt less if it had been at his place or in the street. No it only would of confirmed what she already knew that the relationship they had was gone, well if you can even call it a relationship when you barely see the other person or they only come knocking for a certain reason.

Kate shook her head clear of the offending thoughts as she raked her nails through wet hair before lathering her favourite shampoo, she wasn't really sure what brought her to Castle's loft the previous evening or the very candid conversation they engaged in. Normally she would of found herself sitting on Lanie's couch attempting to avoid every question the sassy ME could throw at her, but there she sat on his couch sipping a glass of white wine listening to her Partner tell her about the plenty of fish in the sea metaphor.

She smiled washing the suds from her hair wondering what this surprise was that he had cooked up in his overactive imagination, normally anything Castle could surprise her with would scare her immensely but once again she found herself looking forward to what was to come.

_In more ways than one._

Ten minutes later she finished her shower routine as she turned the taps off as she reached for a warm and dry towel, wrapping the soft cloth sheet around her lithe body she stepped out a hand wiping the condensation from the mirror above the sink. She smiled at her reflection maybe this could be the start of something with one final look she stepped back and walked into her bedroom.

Pulling on her biking leather's as per Castle's request and black boots she stepped towards her dresser as she pulled on a plain black t-shirt, the material tight against her skin as she thought back to Castle reaction to witty response of hers

"I don't know Castle, could you handle me in tight black leather" she quipped.

Well today he was going to get his wish adding the finishing touches to light make up and tying her hair up in a flat bun, she walked out of her bedroom as began making her traditional cup of coffee as the see waited she pulled her phone and checked the few messages and emails she had received.

_Knock...Knock._

"Who could that be" she whispered taking note of the time seeing that it was only ten o'clock, she checked the peep hole and sighed at the face in front of the glass lens.

_Josh_

Kate reached down and pulled open the door revealing her Ex-Boyfriend his arms resting on the door frame, he looked angry, hurt and confused which surprised Kate as he had put himself in this position.

"What do you want Josh" sighed Kate.

"Can we talk" he asked.

Against her better judgement Kate stepped back allowing him to step into the apartment, closing the door she turned and folded her arm glaring at his sudden appearance.

"Well out with it!" said Kate a clipped tone to her voice.

Josh once again raked his fingers through his hair and sighed "Look Kate I came here to apologise for my actions last night, I was hoping that you could find it in your heart to forgive me and maybe give me a second chance" he said hoping shining in his eyes.

_Hope that was quickly extinguished._

"Forgive you! are you out of your mind Josh. What makes you think in a million years I could ever forgive you cheating on me, I come home to find you kissing some blond and your standing here in front of me expecting me to forgive that" said Kate anger once again rising through her.

Josh sighed "Like I said it wasn't what it looked like" he said.

"Then enlighten me Josh! tell me what happened?"

"Look I came here wanting to say I'm sorry for the fight we had before you left, I checked what time your flight landed and was hoping to grab a bite to eat or just talk. Then there was a knock at the door so I answered it thinking it was you, then that blond suddenly jumped me and planted her lips on mine and that's the truth" he said once again raking his long hair back.

Kate stood rigid her arms folded still wondering if that explanation ranked among some of the dumbest she had ever heard, as a Detective in the NYPD she had heard them all over her career but seriously...

"Josh if that's the best you can come up with then I definitely made the right choice, you expect me to believe that some random woman just knocked on the door and kissed you! are you drunk?" questioned Beckett stepping towards him.

"Look all I know is that she works are the Hospital, she must of followed me here I don't know" defended Josh.

Kate stopped right in front of him "You know what? I'm not going to stand here and listen to anymore of your lies, like I said Josh we are done! now get out!" snarled Kate as she walked around him.

"Kate please..." said Josh grabbed her upper arm to halt her advance.

Kate narrowed her eyes at the offending hand on her arm "You can either remove that hand or I'll remove it for you Josh" she growled.

Josh quickly removed his hand "Kate please you have to give me another chance, we were great together, we still can be if you can just give me another chance" he pleaded.

Kate stood in the kitchen as she poured herself a coffee before she turned leaning against the counter moving the steaming mug to her lips, smiling as the burning liquid travelled down her throat before pointing towards the door.

"You can see yourself out"

Josh growled in anger at her words "You have no idea what your throwing away Kate" he said clenching his fist.

"It's not the only thing I'll be throwing if you do not leave Josh"

The good doctor seeing the futility of any further conversation snap turned on his heels and marched towards the door, the sound of it closing the only noise that could be heard as she downed the last of her coffee as her phone chimed signalling a new text message.

_"Hey meet me on the street if your ready" _

It was from Castle.

Kate smiled as she grabbed her black leather riding Jacket, helmet and bike keys before exiting the apartment, descending in the elevator and walking out of the front door of her building her eyes fell on a black clad rider sat astride a black and white pinstriped Harley Davidson Night Rod Special. The clean lines and soft matte paint touches hid the thundering power of mighty 76 cubic inch V-Twin engine, Kate was practically drooling at the sight of the bike as her affection for the legendary motorcycle company was well documented with her own 94' Harley Soft tail.

It was at the moment the rider removed the matte black finished helmet to reveal the smiling ruggedly handsome face of a certain Mystery Writer, Kate was shocked to say the least that not only could Castle ride a bike but he owned a wicked hot Harley.

"Castle"

"Morning Detective" said Castle jovially "So are you ready for your surprise"

"The bike" gestured Kate knowing Castle giving ways.

Castle laughed "No the bikes mine" he said resting his helmet on the bikes gas tank "But I was wondering if you wanted to give yours a chance to stretch it's legs so to speak" Castle couldn't help but smirked as his eyes raked over the visage of a certain Detective clad in tight black leather.

Kate was wise to his game "Hey bub, eyes up" gesturing with her finger the direction she wanted him to look.

"Sorry" shrugged Castle.

Kate smiled "You know what Castle i think that would be a great idea, so where too?" she asked.

Castle grabbed his own helmet placing it on his head and lifting the visor "Well i was thinking of going until we find mountains and clear blue sky"

Kate smiled "I think i know just the place" she said smiling.

* * *

Soon the pair roared onto the open road the thundering of two Harley V-Twin engines could be heard over the usual New York traffic, soon enough the urban jungle of New York ebbed away to be overtaken by the countryside of upstate New York. The partners jockeyed for position along the open road the roar of Harley engines breaking the peaceful silence of the smaller towns that dotted the country roads.

After a lunch stop at a small roadside diner where Castle discovered a new variation of Cheese Burger's much to his enjoyment and Beckett's trepidation, the pair got back on the road it wasn't long before they found themselves in the peaceful beauty of Adirondack National Park. The largest national park in the continental United States covering an area of 6.1 million acres, soon they found themselves parked on the shore of Harris Lake in the town or Newcomb, New York.

As the sun settled lower into the sky bathing the area in a warm orange glow, Kate sat cross legged in front of her bike looking out over the gently lapping water against the shore. It gave her a sense of serenity after the turbulent events of the last few days, looking to her left at her Partner laying flat out in front of his own bike.

"So Mr Castle! how long have you been riding bikes?" asked Kate smiling.

Castle turned his head in her direction as it rested on his bunched up riding Jacket "Oh since I was in college, when my writing took off I really got into them but mostly European Sport Bikes" he explained.

"Yet you own Harley" quipped Beckett.

"Your just jealous" came his witty reply.

The comment only earned him an eye roll and a small rock thrown in his direction, silence once again overtook them as they enjoyed the quiet afternoon by the lake.

"Castle" said Kate a few minutes later.

"Hmmm" came his mumbled reply.

"Thank you for this" said Kate once again tearing her eyes away from the natural beauty before her "It was exactly what i needed just to take my mind off things you know, after everything with Royce and now this situation with Josh...just thank you".

Castle smiled and sat up his fingers interlocking around his bent right leg supporting him as he turned his head to look at Kate giving a very appropriate response.

"Always"

Kate smiled at the one worded response "I think we should hit the road before it's gets too dark" she said standing to her feet.

"Hey maybe we can stop off at the diner again" said Castle standing as well throwing his leg over his own bike.

"You keep eating those burgers your'll get fat Castle" quipped Beckett.

Castle wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "I sure you can whip me into shape Beckett" he said emphasising the word 'Whip'.

Kate threw her head back with a laugh "You might like that a little too much Ricky" she said harking back to his nickname from the dominatrix house last year on they case they worked as she donned her helmet.

Castle smirked a far way look in his eyes "Kinky" he whispered.

Kate shook her head at her Partner's antics as she started her bike's engine followed closely by Castle they slowly made there way back onto the main road, back on the open road as the sun set below the horizon the pair roared down the road heading back to the urban jungle of New York City.

Nothing but them, the open road and the hope of a future together.

_Partner's_

* * *

_**Chapter Two peoples**_

_**Reviews are love**_

_**Knight Rider Alpha (Out)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Knight Rider Alpha Here!**_

_**Chapter Three Everyone. **_

**Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's.**

_**Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself. - George Bernard Shaw**_

* * *

NYPD consultant Richard Castle stood smiling in triumph as their latest collar was led away in cuffs by Ryan and Esposito, the death of a beauty pageant contestant the latest case the team had solved. With a sigh the Writer fell into his chair at the side of Beckett's desk as the brunette Detective returned to her chair and pulled several files in front of her, applying her signature to the documents before she caught him staring at her.

"Something on your mind, Castle?" said Beckett quirking a single eyebrow.

Castle rested his elbow on the edge of the wooden desk his chin resting in his palm "What are your plans for this evening Detective" he asked.

Beckett thought for a moment "Well a glass of wine and take out I think" she said scrunching her nose up at the prospect.

Castle nodded "Well can I interest you in Dinner at '_Casa del Castillo' _and offer some company to go with that wine, also it will allow you the opportunity not to add to that experiment I'm sure you have growing in your refrigerator" he said smiling.

Beckett just shook her head at his obvious insult to her take-a-away eating habits, she responded by jabbing her fingers into his forehead just hard enough for him to feel it. Castle blinked in surprise at the jab before he turned his head to side seeing the approach of someone else, it was at the moment Captain Montgomery passed by smiling with a swagger in his step.

"Hey Castle, I just wanted to let you know I took your anniversary gift advice" said Montgomery smiling "I'm announcing my retirement from the NYPD over a fabulous dinner with my lovely Wife" with that said he walked away towards the elevators.

To say Castle was shocked was an understatement he jumped to his feet and pointed in the direction of the departing Captain, Kate leaned back in her chair arms folded smirking at Castle's shocked expression.

"I wouldn't worry Castle..."

"Oh I'm worried Beckett" Sputtered Castle "I didn't want Montgomery to retire"

Beckett decided to put him out of his misery "Castle! the Captain retires every year as a gift to his wife, so he's not going anywhere honest" Beckett explained.

Castle sighed finding logic in the explanation, it was then he extended his hand down to the Detective "So have you considered my invitation?" he asked.

Beckett studied the Writer's expression it was a good invitation and alot better then an evening alone with her take out and solitary glass of wine, she slid her fingers into his outstretched hand and stood to her feet grabbing her jacket on the way up.

"Actually Castle I would love to, if that's ok" she asked.

Castle smiled "Of course it's ok, i know Mother will be happy to see you and Alexis too" replied the Writer.

Beckett smiled as she grabbed her bag from the bottom draw of her desk and together they stepped towards the elevator, from their desks both Ryan and Esposito caught sight of the departing pair and shared a knowing smirk.

"The bet sill stands" whispered Ryan pointing at his partner.

"Whatever you say Bro!" replied Esposito smiling.

* * *

After sharing a cab across town to the loft Castle pushed his key into the lock and opened the door, the pair stepped inside to find Martha in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Good evening Mother"

Martha smiled at the arrival of her Son and was even more surprised at the company he had arrived with.

"Good evening Richard" said Martha lifting her glass "I see you have brought a guest" she said stepping around the kitchen island.

Beckett smiled at the veteran actress "Hi Martha"

"Oh my darling Katherine it is a pleasure to see you again" replied Martha hugging the Detective much to her surprise .

"Where's Alexis?" asked Castle.

Martha pointed towards his office as Castle nodded before he looked towards Beckett "I'll be right back"

"Sure"

"Katherine can I interest you in a glass of wine" asked Martha.

Beckett smiled nervously "Yes please" she replied taking a seat on one of the island stools.

Castle approached his office to find his Daughter just hanging up her phone, the red head sighed as she slid the phone back into her jean pocket.

"Pumpkin"

Alexis turned her head at the sound of her Father's voice "Hey Dad" she said.

"Everything ok?" he asked placing himself on the arm of the chair she was sat in.

Alexis smiled standing up and turning to face her father "Actually everything is great! that was Ashley and he has decided that he's going to attend Stanford in the fall"

Castle's expression softened remembering their conversation earlier in the day "Pumpkin I'm sorry..."

"No Dad this is good news" interrupted Alexis.

"It is? but i thought..."

"No Dad! if Ashley going to attend Stanford then I've decided to join him" said Alexis smiling at the thought missing the bombshell she had just dropped on her unsuspecting Father.

"That's great Honey" said the Writer unable to hide the hitch in his voice.

"Isn't it, I've got to tell Grams" said the red head rushing from the room passing Beckett on the way past.

"Hi Detective Beckett"

Beckett nodded as the red headed teenager passed by "Hey Alexis" she said before entering the office a wine glass held in each hand "You ok Castle?" she asked

The Writer turned to his Partner and gently grabbed the offered glass of wine "I have to say i didn't see that coming" said a still shocked Castle.

Beckett smirked "Well look at this way Castle, it could of been alot worse..."

"How could this be any worse" ventured the Writer.

"Could of been the sex conversation"

It just so happened that Beckett had said that very statement just as Castle was talking a gulp of his wine, the clear liquid soon sprayed from his mouth in comic fashion much to Beckett's amusement at her Partner's clear discomfort.

"Don't even joke about that" sputtered Castle.

Beckett shook her head clapping him on the shoulder "Buck up Castle you promised me dinner remember" she stated.

Castle nodded "So I did, What's your fancy Detective?" he asked.

"Oh you would just love to know that wouldn't you Castle" replied Beckett as they exited the office heading towards the Kitchen to a clearly still exited Alexis and equally overjoyed Martha.

"Of course i would Beckett" replied Castle a smirk gracing his features "So what's your fancy?..."

"I've got a feeling for something Italian" said Beckett with a smile.

Castle nodded as he looked towards Martha and Alexis who agreed to the _same "certamente il mio signore" (certainly my ladies)_ replied Castle in Italian much to Beckett's surprise.

"Semester abroad?" she asked.

Castle ducked his head slightly "Actually I learnt from a friend in College he owned a Coffee Shop just off Campus, as you can imagine I spent a lot of time their" with that said Castle went about ordering dinner for them all.

"I had no idea Castle could speak Italian" whispered the Detective to the ladies standing in front and too the side of her.

"Oh darling you know Richard, he loves mysteries" said Martha with a wave of her hand.

Alexis smiled "Yeah Dad learnt quite a few languages over years all in the name of research" explained the Red Head remembering back to the help she had provided him at the time.

"The Castle Onion yet another layer exposed" whispered Beckett as her Partner arrived back having finished his call to one of his favourite restaurants, who while they didn't normally deliver they did for Castle.

The evening progressed with lively conversation and fantastic food as the group of four sat around the dining table, soon enough both Martha and Alexis retired to their rooms leaving Beckett and Castle to themselves. The partners soon found themselves sat on the soft leather couch of Castle's living room as the writer pushed a glass of fine Irish Whiskey into her hand, taking a seat himself and sipping the amber liquid feeling the burn down his throat.

Sipping her own drink enjoying the similar burn down her throat Beckett turned to the Writer, levelling him with an intense gaze making him squirm in his seat.

"So when were you going to tell me you could speak a few languages, Castle?" she asked.

Castle laughed at the question "Well you never asked Detective"

"Well now I'm asking"

"Well Italian came in from College as i said, over the course of Derek Storm I learnt Spanish and finally Russian"

_"nakhal'nyy pisatel' obez'yana" (Cheeky Writer Monkey) _Said Beckett in fluent Russian.

"_net obez'yana zdes" (No monkey here) _Came Castle's fluent reply.

The pair shared a look before they burst into vibrant laughter. Beckett had not felt this at ease with someone in sometime, just sharing good conversation without the overbearing sense of something else hanging in the air. Taking a moment look down at her Father's watch on her left wrist her eyes widening at the late hour, downing the last of her drink she stood to her feet Castle following behind.

"It's getting late" she said grabbing her jacket "I should get going"

"Look Beckett your right is it late, why don't you stay here take the guest room it would save you the journey home especially at this late hour" suggested Castle.

Beckett mulled over the offer for a moment. It made sense and would save her journey home and also she didn't really want this evening to end, so seeing Castle's hopeful expression who was she to say no to such a gracious offer.

"Alright Castle, the guest room sounds great" remember her say in that very room the previous year after her apartment had been destroyed.

Castle clapped his hands in excitement "Allow me to lay out somethings for you to use, I'll be right back" with the said he ran to his bedroom and returned moments later with a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

"For you Detective" he said with a smile handing her the items "I trust you now the way"

"I do, thank you Rick" said Beckett his given name gaining his full attention.

Castle smiled _"hasta manana Kate" (Until Tomorrow Kate) _he said now in fluent Spanish.

Beckett shook her head "Can't you just say good night Castle"

"Until Tomorrow it sounds more hopeful" replied Castle backing towards his own bedroom.

The brunette Detective made her journey up the stairs towards the guest bedroom locking the door behind her, the simplistic but cosy room was bathed in the warm glow of the overhead lights as she layed the clothes on the bed before removing her own. Pulling on the sweats and baggy t-shirt she stepped into the attached en-suite to find make up removal wipes, brush and a hair tie along with a tooth brush and toothpaste, the Detective once shook her head at just how well Castle knew her.

Her bathroom routine now complete Beckett pulled back the white comforter and climbed into the luxurious king sized bed, her lithe frame sinking into the cloud like mattress as her head settled into the duck down pillow. Within minutes her eyes closed as she drifted away to dream land, her mind filled with thoughts of a certain Writer who for as long as she could remember had been her only thought.

_Thoughts that in time she hoped to act on.._

* * *

_**Chapter Three Peoples**_

_**Reviews are love everyone, your response has been fantastic so I thank you all. Just to make you all aware the next few chapters will revolve around the events of 'Knockout' and the subsequent fallout.**_

_**But do not fret all shall be revealed in time**_

_**Knight Rider Alpha (Out) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Knight Rider Alpha Here!**_

_**Chapter Four. Reviews are fantastic, follows are fantastic, this story will be fantastic (I hope) and that my friends is my only goal.**_

**Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's.**

_**Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go. - Hermann Hesse**_

_**(Italics - Flashback)**_

* * *

The dull echo of hustling feet across concrete floors sounded through the corridors of St Luke's Hospital, the incessant beep and clatter of machines could be heard booming from every room. Raised voices and shouts of those looking to save the sick and injured from an untimely passing, but none of that mattered.

_Not anymore._

Sat on the floor in a random stairwell her back pressed to the cold concrete her forehead resting on her knees, legs crowded against her chest as streaks of tears leaked from her beautiful hazel eyes.

Her mind raced with the events of the past few hours. There she stood at the podium overlooking her Captain's casket, as he was about to be lowered into the ground having died a hero protecting her from shadows in the dark and the dark abyss that was her Mother''s murder.

It all happened so fast. Reciting her speech standing before a sea of blue and the trembling figures of family and friends, bidding her final farewell to man who had guided her through the early days of her career and her own tireless sense of justice for her Mother.

_But at what cost?_

In a flash she felt a hard tug on her body before she flew backwards from the stage and landed on the grassy area behind, her eyes blinked in surprise as she looked up into the clear blue sky. Her eyes then tracked down and fell upon a lone figure laid out above her, unmoving and weight further pressing her into the grass at her back.

_"Castle..."_

Detective Kate Beckett looked up her eyes red and shining, red tracks of tears falling down each cheek the suppressed emotions of the last few days finally exploding from her weary body.

Flashes of light exploded behind her eyes as her mind once again replayed the events of the funeral of how she held her Partner, her best friend held in her arms as blood, that life giving substance leaked from his body and onto the grass below. He had saved her! protected her from a gunman's bullet meant for her, a bullet that may of just cost him his own life.

"Castle" whispered Kate as a fresh waves of tears fell from her eyes, as she once again pressed her forehead into her bended knee's.

* * *

_Kate's eyes widened as she hauled Castle's body off her own rolling him onto his back, her eyes tracked to his face registering his pale skin and dull blue eyes. A signal as to the pain and shock he was in, Kate stripped her white dress gloves and pressed her hands to the wounds located to right side of his chest. Castle hissed in pain as he gasped for breath, Kate reached up her body crowding his as her fingers carding through his hair forcing his eyes to hers._

_"Castle!...Rick..." cried Kate a single tear tracking down her cheek "Lanie I need you Castle's hit" shouted Kate over the noise of the panicked attendants before he looked back down at her partner "Your going to be ok Castle, just stay with me ok, stay with me!" _

_Castle smiled despite the pain he was in. Beckett was safe and that was all that mattered, he had done his duty as her partner. He felt his strength waining his vital energy leaving his body as his eyes slowly slipped closed. _

_Kate pressed harder trying to stem the flow of blood that was slowly seeping through her fingers, "Castle, come on please open your eyes...Castle, Castle!" shouted Kate he voice trembling._

_It was then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her stomach and haul her off the floor away form Castle, she fought against the strong arms around her waist unwilling to leave Castle's side. _

_"Chica! your weren't moving, the ambulance is here" _

_Kate looked over her shoulder to find it was Esposito who had dragged her away "Javi please I can't leave him...I need to stay with him please" cried Kate trying in vain to release Esposito's grip on her waist. _

_"Come on, we'll follow the ambulance in the cruiser" said Ryan joining his partners. _

_Esposito held Kate by the shoulders as they slowly walked towards the cruiser as the ambulance streaked towards St Luke's Hospital, with Ryan driving and Esposito keeping his grip on her shoulders the world outside the window past in a blur as nervous energy thumped through her body. Her hazel eyes looked down at her blood stained hands, the sticky red substance stained into her skin as she rubbed them together trying to remove the dried red liquid. _

_Minutes passed likes hours as as the cruiser skidded to a stop outside the Emergency department of St Luke's, the brunette Detective was out before the care fully stopped as she caught sight of the gurney carrying Castle enter through the sliding doors. Lanie astride the gurney furiously pumping Castle's chest to keep his heart beating, her iron grip fixed on the wound trying in vain to stem the flow of blood._

_Kate ran after the gurney in hot pursuit deftly avoiding the blood trail left behind in it's wake, she blinked back the tears threatening to form in her eyes once more as she watched her Partner cling too life. _

_Suddenly a Doctor appeared and ran alongside the gurney "We've got this" he said referring to Lanie atop the patient._

_The sassy Medical Examiner glared at the Doctor "Look! this is my Friend" she growled "I'm not about to let him die on this damm stretcher" _

_"Then let us save his life" replied the Doctor. _

_Trailing behind Kate slowed to stop meeting Lanie's tearful gaze standing before a set of swing doors that read 'No Unauthorised Personnel', the ME wrapped her arms around the Detective in support._

_"He saved me Lanie, he could die and it's all my fault" cried Kate holding herself tighter to her friend. _

_Lanie returned the hug with the same tightness embrace "Everything will be ok Kate, you just have to keep the faith" said Lanie rubbing her best friends back in support._

_Kate nodded against Lanie's shoulder "Not if he doesn't make Lanie, he'll never know how i feel about him" _

_"Oh Honey" whispered Lanie "He knows, trust me he knows" _

_Kate tried to reply but her vocal cords were too chocked with sadness and regret, that Castle the very man who had saved her in so many ways may not live to know how she truly feels. _

_He had to be ok, for everyone's sake._

* * *

Kate was shocked back to the present by a hospital alarm the sounded overhead, her mind still replayed the events of the last few days. The escape of Hal Lockwood and subsequent revelation that Montgomery was involved in her Mother Murders Case, along with the now deceased Detectives Raglan and McAlister, Kate felt betrayed a sense of a loss from the man who had mentored her throughout her entire career. A man who had paid the ultimate price of his past actions along with his family.

Kate pressed the heels of her hands into eyes scrubbing the remaining moisture from the sockets, taking a deep and calming breath she stood to her feet and pulled open the access door and slowly trudged back to the assembled group.

It was her Father Jim that first noticed her arrival.

"Katie" he said opening his arms to his Daughter, which Kate immediately fell into finding comfort in her Father's embrace "You ok Honey" he asked rubbing her back.

Kate nodded before pulling back her voice thick with emotion "I'm ok Dad, I just need to know that Castle's ok" she said wiping her eyes.

"Oh Darling we all do" said a new voice.

Kate looked up seeing Martha approach who smiled at the young female Detective "Oh Katherine, come here my darling" said the elder actress opening her arms.

Kate immediately slid into the embrace "I'm so sorry this happened Martha" whispered Kate once again tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh darling, this isn't your fault" said Martha pulling back to look Kate in the eye "The only person to blame is the man that pulled the trigger, you know for a fact the lengths Richard will go too for those he cares about"

Kate wordlessly nodded before another voice piped up.

"Grams is right Kate" said Alexis a watery smile gracing her features standing beside her Grandmother "Dad wouldn't want anything to happen to you, your family it's what a family does" explained the Red Head.

Once again Kate was overcome with emotion at the support she was receiving from this wonderful family, the same family that had looked after her long before she realised she needed it.

Kate received further hugs from Lanie, Esposito and Ryan who stood just off to the side in support, no one leaving until they heard news about Castle's condition. The last update it was reported that the writer was still in surgery and would be some time, several hours passed as Kate stood from the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chair and made her way down the Hospital cafeteria to grab some coffee.

_Anything to occupy her mind._

Grabbing a large cup of hot coffee she took a seat her hazel eyes stared into the steaming black liquid, her mind once again awash with images from the snap sound of the bullet to the thud of Castle landing on top her. With a shake of her head the thoughts once again disappeared as she took a sip of god awful hospital coffee, the bitter taste a reminder that if Castle didn't make it coffee would be just one of the many things that would never be the same again.

"Beckett"

The brunette Detective looked up at the sound of her name being called, as she saw Ryan approaching from the cafeteria entrance.

"Ryan..."

The Irish Detective nodded "There's news, docs holding off until your back, come on!" said Ryan extending his hand pulling Kate to her feet.

Kate steeled her resolve preparing herself for the worse but silently sending a prayer skywards to the powers that be, a simple wish that her Partner would come back, come back to them all.

Come back to her.

* * *

_**Chapter Four complete.**_

_**Will Castle be ok? What's in store for our dynamic duo as they strive to move past this terrible event.**_

_**Find out next time! **_

_**Knight Rider Alpha.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Knight Rider Alpha Here!**_

_**Chapter Five for you all, Surprise!**_

**Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's.**

_**Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time. - Thomas A. Edison**_

* * *

The constant drip of a leaky faucet was the only sound that Detective Kate Beckett could hear over the comparable silence of a random ladies bathroom in St Luke's, her slim fingers gripped the edge of a white porcelain sink secured to the wall beneath and simple full mirror. Her eyes tracked over her reflection taking note of her tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes, her chest felt like a metal band was being tightened around it. The ever increasing pressure robbing her lungs of precious oxygen, a harsh sob escaped her chapped lips as further tears leaked from her eyes until she slowly sank to her knee her entire body shaking in grief.

The initial shock of the doctors words shook her to her core as his remaining explanation faded into the background.

_I'm Sorry...we did everything we could...There was just too much damage" explained the resident Trauma Surgeon "...Cardiac Arrest...Flatlined...unable to be brought back..." _

The words repeated in her mind over and over again. Castle was gone, he had died saving her life, he had paid the ultimate price for protecting her.

_He shouldn't of bothered._

Kate lifted her head up resting the clammy skin of her forehead against the cool ceramic surface of the basin, In the beginning Castle was nothing more than a nine year old on a sugar rush who's sole purpose on this earth was to drive her insane.

_But he became so much more than that._

Kate scrubbed her face with the cuff of her sleeve her chest heaving trying to pull in some much needed oxygen, Castle was everything to her not just as a best friend, but a trusted ally and everything in between. He never knew that his books had saved her from the black hole of her Mother's murder, or that she had waited In line for over an hour just to get his autograph.

The brunette felt another sob rise up through her chest as memories of his smiling face penetrated her mind, even in times of great sadness or anger Castle always knew just what to say, even it was just to see a ghost of smile curve her lips.

_She loved him for that, she would always love him._

"Oh Castle..." whispered Kate as her body once again trembled in gut wrenching sobs at the loss of yet another loved one, someone who had held her heart and had been cruelly snatched from her.

Kate had no idea how long she had remained slumped on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. Finally her tears dried up, her throat had stopped constricting painfully, feeling her strength return to her legs she forced herself to a standing position and carefully approached the door. The heavy metal latch retracted swiftly at her turn of the lever as she pulled the door open only to be met by the sorrowful gaze of her Father and Lanie who had followed her.

"Oh Sweetie" whispered Lanie opening her arms.

Once again the Detective fell into a set of arms offering a shoulder to cry on, she felt her Father's hand press into the clothing at her back rubbing in soothing circles.

"I'd like to see him Lanie" whispered Kate against Lanie's shoulder "I'd like to say goodbye"

"Of course Girl"

Wordlessly the trio made their way back to the others, Lanie arranged with Martha who was consoling a crying Alexis and trying to control her own tears that Kate could say goodbye to Castle. Once again her surroundings faded to a blur as she was manoeuvred towards the surgical suite where Castle's now lifeless body was located, she wordlessly nodded at Lanie's offer to remain outside.

Kate pushed open the door to the partially darkened room the only light coming from the high intensity lamps above the surgical table, Kate stepped towards the table as she gazed down at the lifeless unmoving image of a normally larger than life Richard Castle. His skin now cool to the touch as she gently ran the backs of her fingers down his cheek, his skin no longer a healthy pinkish tone but starting to become darker and darker as each minute passed.

_As if mirroring her own shattered soul. _

Kate pressed a gently kiss to his forehead "I'm so sorry Castle, I would give anything to have you by my side again. I would give anything just for you announcing another outlandish theory just so you could make me smile, I wanted you to know Rick that I love you, I love you with everything that i am and all I will be. I promise I will make those people pay for what they did" whispered Kate as she gently rubbed her thump under the now closed lids that hid his ocean blue eyes.

_Eyes she wished she could see again._

It was as if at that very moment the side of her that Richard Castle had exposed by chipping away at the wall that had once surrounded her heart was now being rebuilt, Kate exited the OR as she joined Martha and Alexis in their sadness.

"I'm so sorry Martha" whispered Kate as a single tear leaked from her eye as it streaked a path down her cheek.

"Oh Darling you have nothing to be sorry for" replied the actress her voice thick with emotion "Richard loved you darling, he loved you and he did everything in his power because of that love"

"I loved him" said Kate with utter sadness lacing her words.

"I know you did Katherine and the important thing is Richard knew that as well"

Kate nodded as she felt Alexis's arms wrap around his waist as the three ladies held each, all in remembrance of a Father, Son and Best Friend.

The following weeks became progressively harder for Kate as everyday that passed the reality set in that Castle was gone and he was never coming back, Esposito and Ryan had reported the shooter was in the wind and the only thing that had been recovered was the rifle. But to Kate none of that mattered anymore the loss of Castle had placed everything into a glaring realisation, that how many more people had to lose their lives before it all became too much.

_Enough was enough_

So here she sat beside Martha and Alexis as the dark wooden casket was lowered into the ground, the Mayor and NYPD commissioner both very good friends of Castle's had supplied an Honor guard from the 12th Precinct. Both Ryan and Esposito stood once more in their dress blues as they raised their hands in salute of a fallen brother, the bugle sounds of the 'Last Post' rang out once more across a packed cemetery.

Civilians and Law Enforcement alike stood in remembrance, as the Honor guard fired into the open air each reverberating sound causing Kate to jump with each fired round further reminding her that Castle was gone.

_Bang...Bang...Bang_

* * *

A pair of hazel eyes suddenly snapped open body bolting upright from it's position half resting on a standard sized hospital bed, Detective Kate Beckett rubbed her tired eyes he mind awash with strange memories and hazy images. Once her vision had cleared she focused on the occupant of the bed she had been resting on, they widened in shock at what she saw.

_Richard Castle._

Kate didn't know weather to laugh or cry. It was a dream, a collections of random images linked together portraying a terrifying future, a future without the resident Author in her life.

Castle having survived thanks to the efforts of the Trauma Surgeons who had repaired the damage done by the bullet he had taken for her, the deadly projectile had penetrated the Writer's chest breaking four ribs, causing his right lung to collapse and further nicked a major Artery on the way through before exiting through his back just below the shoulder blade.

The current prognosis was good however Castle had been placed in a medically induced coma to further aid his recovery, a ventilator tube had also been inserted down his throat due to the trauma caused to his lung thanks to the collapse.

Kate smiled as she gripped her Partners hand running her thumb across the back of it, his skin warm to the touch swiftly erasing the images that had felt so reach in her mind. Kate had now left the Writer's side since he had been admitted two days ago, her reluctance to leave him became so great it often took Lanie, Martha, Alexis and Jim to drag the Detective away before she would leave.

The attending Doctors encouraged Kate to talk to Castle, even in a coma the human body was still able to process sounds, smells and the environment that surrounded them. Kate had taken a leave of absence from the 12th to remain with Castle until he was awake, she wanted to be the first person he saw when he woke up.

"Come on Castle, it's kind of lonely out here" whispered Kate smiling before she ducked her head in embarrassment, she never thought of herself as someone who needed someone else to exist and continue with life. But his near death had shown her that a life without Castle in it wasn't one worth living, he made her a better person, a better cop and a better friend.

_He just needed to rejoin them in the conscious world. _

Kate was suddenly alerted to another presence in the room, she turned to see a tall figure dressed in Green Hospital scrubs standing in the doorway. His long hair and sorrowful smile and clear indication as who this intruder was, the exact last person she wanted to see right now especially here.

_Josh._

* * *

_**I hope you liked the surprise, I'm calling this a gift to BigKahuna who asked for something along these lines. I first suggested adding something like this to my One Shot Collection, but this idea struck me and I ran with it.**_

_**Hope you like it this short filler.  
**_

_**Until Next Time for the Continuing Adventures of 'Always My Heart'  
**_

_**Knight Rider Alpha (Out)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Knight Rider Alpha Here!

Chapter Six.

Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew _Marlowe and ABC Studio's._

_**Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could. - Barbara de Angelis**_

* * *

Kate stood in silence still trying to process the words just spoken by her cheating ex-boyfriend, he had apologised the previous arrogant look on his face removed upon seeing the broken hearted woman in front of him. He had explained he wouldn't bother her again and left just as quickly as he had appeared, Kate sighed in relief as she raked her fingers through her hair and once again took her seat at the Writer's bedside.

Her lithe fingers laced with his much thicker digits taking solace in the physical contact, she once again fell into the chair at the side of Castle's bed, her hazel eyes locked on her Partner's face for any signs of returning to them.

_Nothing._

Just as the clock on the wall ticked over to 11:00am. Kate felt her eyelids grow heavy before they closed completely, her softly breathing a sign that she had fallen into a deep sleep and one the hospital staff had learnt not to disturb her from unless it was news on Castle's condition.

_"Please come back Castle" _Kate's final thought.

* * *

Kate's eyes snapped open at the incessant beep of the heart monitor as her eyes widened at the sight before her, Castle had awoken in a panic and the sound emanating from his mouth were truly sickening as he chocked on the breathing tube lodged in his throat.

Kate jumped from her spot and smacked her hand into the patient alert button behind Castle's bed, she gripped his shoulders as his panicked eyes sought hers.

"Hey...H..hey Castle, It's going to be ok, alright just stay calm" said Beckett trying to reassure her panic stricken partner.

it was at that moment a team of nurses thundered into the room and manned either side of Castle's bed, Kate stepped back allowing them to do their work and relieve him of his breathing tube.

"Mr Castle! my name is Mandy I'm going to remove the tube but you need to work with me ok" said the blond haired nurse in a firm voice "I need you to cough as hard as you can alright"

Kate's eyes were locked on the scene in front of her eyes as the Nurses worked to remove the tube, after what seemed like hours the tube was removed from her Partner's throat as he fell back down onto the bed his dull blue eyes blinking slowly.

_"Beckett...Kate" _whispered Castle.

As the nurses stepped back Kate at his side in seconds her hand lacing with his "I'm here Castle, nice of you to join us" she said a beaming smile almost splitting her face.

_"Where am I" _he asked his eyes now regaining focus.

"St Luke's Hospital, do remember what happened?" she asked.

_"I remember standing with you...a flash of light...my chest hurt" _Castle rattled off his memory returning to him in flashes _"You told me you..."_

"Ah Mr Castle, I see your awake" announced white lab coat dressed Doctor as he strolled into Castle's room.

Kate's eyes narrowed at the Doctors sudden arrival just their luck that someone interrupts yet another important moment between the two of them, it seemed the Doctor had been taken pointers from Ryan in that respect.

The Doctor quickly review the notes on Castle's chart before directing his attention to the prone Writer "My name is Doctor Simon Carter. So tell me Mr Castle, How are your pain levels?" he asked with a clearly British accent.

_"Chest maybe an 8, it hurts to breath a little" _whispered the Writer his voice still somewhat horse from not been used in such a long time.

"That's to be expected but we'll give you some nice pain killers that should sort you right out" explained the Doctor taking notes on the chart.

_"Can I get some water first" _asked the Writer,

"Certainly" The middle brown haired Doctor said with a smile "Mandy can we arrange some water for Mr Castle"

"Of Course"

Minutes later Mandy returned with a bottle of water complete with a straw, having witnessed first hand the dedication Kate had shown since his admittance Mandy passed the bottle to the Detective who smiled in thanks.

Once within his field of vision the Writer promptly wrapped his lips around the plastic straw and sucked, the water level dropped dramatically as the Writer drank with gusto quenching his lost in the desert like thirst. Kate soon withdrew the straw and placed her hand against his stubbly cheek, her thump stroking just under his eye physical contact seemed to be the only way to prove he was still alive and kicking.

Mandy then reached into her pocket and removed a syringe filled with liquid painkillers which she soon inserted into the Writers IV line, Castle soon felt the pain killing effect as his eyes grew heavy but he was fighting the urge to sleep.

Kate caressed his cheek once more "It's alright Rick, I'll be here when you wake up" she whispered.

As Castle's eyes slipped closed a brief smile appeared _"tozhe tebya lyublyu" (Love you too) _he said in Russian.

Kate's eyes widened at his statement as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, 'he remembered' she thought as she tightened her grip on his hand. She reached into her jeans pocket and retrieved her phone she sent a text to the 'Family' simply stating the obvious.

_"He's Awake"_

* * *

Over the next few days and weeks Castle's health continued to improve his breathing was also a lot better so he was discharged from St Luke's, the Doctors were worried about the possible risk of infection or worse pneumonia due to the damaged lung but neither appeared.

Castle had taken to physiotherapy to get his muscles back up to strength after being laid up for so long, Kate had been with him every step of way in support they hadn't spoken about this response that day he woke up until one sunny afternoon after Castle was returned to the loft after another bout of Physio.

"He's a sadist, I swear the man is a sadist" moaned Castle as he as he fell onto the couch in his living room his head flopping back looking to the ceiling.

"Would you quit whining Castle" retorted Beckett smiling "Stan's only trying to get you out of his hair, with all your moaning you missed him saying you only had a few sessions left" finished Beckett referring to his physiotherapist.

"The amount of pain I'm in right now it hardly surprising I missed that" he mumbled.

Beckett shook her head at the little boy the Writer was portraying at that moment, she moved over to the open plan kitchen placing her purse on the counter and stripping her jacket before hanging over one of the island stools.

"Kate..."

"Yeah"

"Could you join me on the couch for a minute" asked the Writer from his spot.

Kate wordlessly stepped over to the writer and took a seat next to him, Castle finally moved as he leaned forward his elbows resting atop his knees. He turned his head and smiled as he took a single breath.

"Beckett...I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me over the last month, you have staying with me even through all my whining and I just wanted to say how grateful I am for everything" said Castle smiling.

Kate nodded before ducking her head averting her gaze from her Partners smiling face, she hadn't done this for any kind of thanks, she had wanted to be by the Writer's side because that where she needed to be.

"You don't need to thank me Castle, It's what partner's do" responded Kate tucking a stray brunette lock behind her right ear.

Castle nodded "I know that Beckett, when i was laid out on that patch of grass I had never felt such an intense pain in my life. All i could think of was I needed to get to you, to protect you and keep you safe" explained the Writer swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat.

Kate looked away fighting to keep her own tears from falling her mind racing with memories of that day, the day her Partner took a bullet meant for her.

"But why...Castle"

"Because I love you Kate...your words were the last thing I heard before being consumed by darkness, they kept be going so I can now finally say them in return in English" joked Castle thinking back he had replied in Russian the last time.

Kate smiling remembering his reply in Russian "I didn't think you heard me" she replied shyly.

"I will remember those words for the rest of my life" said Castle gently taking her hand.

Kate inched closer to him sliding across the leather "So how do we do this" she asked with a small smile.

"Let's take it slow, no pressure" replied Castle rubbing his thump across her knuckles "All I know is that my life is so much grander with you in it Katherine Beckett, I can't think of a single moment where being your Partner is nothing but extraordinary, so what do you say?"

"Slow I agree" replied Kate smiling resting her own hand atop his doubling the connection "I feel the same way Castle, I have for a long time I was just too much of a coward to admit it" said Kate her head dropping in shame over her declaration.

Castle reached over a single finger under her chin lifting her head "Not cowardly, just Human Beckett. That is nothing more than any of us are at the end of day besides i already bought you that red cape and leotard" jested the Writer.

Kate smirked before her hands slipped from the Writer's grasp as she snatched up a cushion and nailed the Author in the head, the Writer howled with laughter as the Detective continued to assault him with soft furniture.

"Your not funny Castle"

"I'm hilarious Detective"

The Partners soon broke out in a fit of laughter before Kate hauled the Writer from the soft leather couch and pushed him towards his bedroom.

"You! Shower! Now"

"Why Detective Beckett, I thought you'd never ask" replied Castle wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Your showering alone Mr Castle" replied Kate folding her arm and shaking her head at the Writer's look "I'll even let you have your rubber ducky back if your a good boy"

Castle pumped his fists in glee "Awesome" he said.

"Now while you do that, i shall order some food how does Chinese sound?"

"Sounds fantastic"

Kate smirked before turning back towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure my offer doesn't interest you at all" said Castle from his office doorway which lead to his bedroom.

An expertly aimed couch cushion to face soon answered his question, with a shake of his head he made his way to the en-suite. This was a turning point and someone once said 'A thousand mile journey starts with but a single step'.

_What a fantastic journey it was already planning on being._

* * *

_**Chapter Six Done.**_

_**Your Reviews, Follows and Favourites are very much appreciated.**_

_**Also Season 8 Peoples, We have been officially renewed. Still some uncertainty around SK's signature to a new contact along with some other cast members. But we should have some answers soon.**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Knight Rider Alpha (Signing Off) **_


End file.
